Porta il vento
"Porta il vento" is an Italian and Piedmontese UTAU original song sung by Suishou and Shō Vivid. The title means "The wind brings". Song links YouTube NicoNico SoundCloud Information PRODUCER: ShiaSeki Suishou SINGER: Suishou Suine (Vivid), Shō Suine (Vivid) Mp3 and Ust download Ust download Lyrics Chiss che cosa porta 'l vento a 'n fior Nsun podes savej son, nè Chel mach savrà Speruma de 'l savej 'n di aranda, nè Chissà cosa porta il vento ad un germoglio appena nato prima che sbocci e diventi un fiore quanti profumi sentirà L'aria pura di montagna l'odore freddo della neve la salsedine marina l'odore degli abissi più profondi Chissà cosa porta il vento a quel bocciolo ancora chiuso prima che mostri i suoi petali al mondo quante cose scoprirà L'aria calda dei deserti l'odore antico della sabbia l'odore dei vulcani il respiro più profondo della cenere Chiss che cosa porta 'l vento a 'n fior Nsun podes savej son, nè Chel mach savrà Speruma de 'l savej 'n di aranda, nè Chissà cosa porta il vento ad un fiore che si apre con le radici in terra e il cuore al cielo quanti profumi sente in un istante L'aria viva di campagna l'odore dolce delle piante il profumo della vita il respiro più profondo delle stelle Chissà cosa porta il vento ad un germoglio appena nato prima che sbocci e diventi un fiore quanti profumi sentirà L'aria pura di montagna l'odore freddo della neve la salsedine marina l'odore degli abissi più profondi Chiss che cosa porta 'l vento a 'n fior Nsun podes savej son, nè Chel mach savrà Speruma de 'l savej 'n di aranda, nè Lyrics translation Who knows what the wind brings to a flower Nobody can know it, nè Only few people will know it Let's hope that one day we will know it too, nè Who knows what the wind brings to a sprout which has just born before it blooms and becomes a flower how many smells it will feel The pure air of the mountain the cold smell of the snow the sea salt the smell of the deepest abysses Who knows what the wind brings to that still closed bud before it shows its petals to the world how many things it will discover The hot air of the deserts the ancient smell of the sand the semll of the volcanoes the deepest breath of cinder Who knows what the wind brings to a flower Nobody can know it, nè Only few people will know it Let's hope that one day we will know it too, nè Who knows what the wind brings to a flower that is opening with the roots in the earth and the heart to the sky how many scents it feels in an instant The alive air of the campaign the sweet smell of the plants the scent of life the deepest breath of the stars Who knows what the wind brings to a sprout which has just born before it blooms and becomes a flower how many smells it will feel The pure air of the mountain the cold smell of the snow the sea salt the smell of the deepest abysses Who knows what the wind brings to a flower Nobody can know it, nè Only few people will know it Let's hope that one day we will know it too, nè Covers Teto Kasane and Ted Kasane's cover on SoundCloud by ShiaSeki Suishou Artworks Porta il vento.jpg|Porta il vento Porta il vento - First version.jpg|Porta il vento β artwork Trivia - Since it has been made using an online translator, the Piedmontese part contains some mistakes - Despite singing part of the song, Shō doesn't appear in the cover art